


Dancing Queen!

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Humor, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya and Allen are challenged by their Daddy to dance better than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen!

**Dancing Queen!**

When Anya and Allen came running into their home from playing on their playset, racing to see who would reach the kitchen first, but they were stunned by what they found and heard in living room. They saw their Daddy moving weirdly around the room with music playing loudly.

"You can dance. You can jive. Having the time of your life. See that girl. Watch that scene. Dig in the dancing queeeen!"

The twins looked at each other then back to their Daddy and started laughing so hard they clutched their sides. Alfred stopped his singing and dancing and put his hands on his hips.

"What's so funny," he asked as he turned down the music a little.

"Wh-What are ya doing Daddy," asked Allen as he tried to calm down.

"You look so weird shaking your butt," stated Anya as she wiped at her eyes.

Alfred huffed at his kids and crossed his arms.

"I'm dancing and singing! You guys just can't handle how better I am at it than you," he stated smirking at his kids.

The five year old twins smiled widely and stood right up to their Daddy.

"We can dance better!"

"Yeah! You're the one that's gonna cry when you see how better we are!"

Alfred let out a gasp and put a hand on his chest.

"Oh, will I?! Prove it munchkins!"

America then took the song back to the beginning and stared down his kids. He swayed his hips side to side with his hands on his hips and Anya and Allen copied him. When the lyrics started Alfred easily sang along but the kids could hardly keep up.

"Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for a place to go. Where they play the right music. Getting in the swing. You come to look for a king."

"No fair Daddy already knows the words," stated Anya as she tried to keep up.

Alfred just laughed and kept singing and dancing. When the chorus came again he pointed up to the ceiling then brought it back down to point at the twins and move it the side as he moved his hips from side to side. The twins copied him at their best, just giving up on trying to sing along. Alfred then brought his arms to cross over his chest, hugging himself, and swaying more as he kept in sync.

"Anybody could be that guy. Night is young and the music's high. With a bit of rock music. Everything is fine. You're in the mood for a dance. And when you get the chance!"

He then turned around which confused twins because if they turned they couldn't copy him. Though when Alfred turned he found Ivan, Arthur, and Francis in the doorway. Ivan had left earlier to pick the two nations from the airport because they wanted to visit their grandchildren. Alfred stared at them wide-eyed and his face heated up slightly at the amused looks France and Russia had while England looked horrified.

Anya and Allen noticed their Daddy stop and looked past him to see their Papa and Grandfathers.

"Papa!"

"Grandpas!"

The twins ran up to them and received hugs from Ivan and Francis while Arthur began to go into a rant about how Alfred shouldn't teach such vulgar dance moves to the kids. Alfred just took the scolding, but then broke away from it as he realized the song changed.

"My friends are gonna be there toooo. I'm on the highway to he—"

Alfred lunged at his phone docked in their stereo speakers and practically ripped it out and paused the song.

"Alfred Freedom Jones."

Alfred cursed inwardly as he turned around to see Arthur burning holes in him. Francis and Ivan just chuckled and the kid's giggled in their arms as Arthur, the once rock/punkrock dressed and tattooed nation, laid into him about young children and inappropriate music.

* * *

 

***I wanted to Stroke Me by Billy Squier but changed it to Highway to Hell instead xp**


End file.
